1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid nebulization devices, and more particularly to a nebulization device with a spray orifice plate having at least one first stepped penetrating hole to improve the nebulization effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nebulization device with a spray orifice plate is commonly used in nebulizers or ink cartridges and the device produces high-frequency vibration waves based on the principle of electron vibration to break down the molecular structure of a solution such as a medicine, perfume or ink solution into nebulized molecules and sprays out the nebulized molecules.
In general, a conventional nebulization device with a spray orifice plate comprises a driving element and a spray orifice plate, wherein the driving element is installed on a side of a first penetrating orifice plate which is made of metal and has a plurality of nebulization holes formed on a surface of the first penetrating orifice plate. After the driving element is provided with power, high-frequency vibration waves are produced, so that the first penetrating orifice plate is deformed and bent by resonance to break down the molecular structure of a liquid to be nebulized into smaller nebulized molecules, and then the nebulized molecules are sprayed out from the nebulization holes. However, the first penetrating orifice plate is made of metal, and the distance between the nebulization holes is fixed. Since the nebulization holes cannot be manufactured freely, the liquid to be nebulized has a poor chemical resistance which affects the characteristic and performance of the nebulization of the nebulization device with a spray orifice plate. Furthermore, the nebulization plate made of metal may become embrittled and fatigue easily after experiencing the high-frequency vibrations of a long time, so that an energy transfer element may crack or break easily, and the reduced vibration effect will lower the nebulization effect.
Therefore, the structural design of a composite nebulization plate as disclosed in R.O.C. Utility Model No. M425720 entitled “nebulization structure” was introduced, wherein the nebulization structure comprises a driving element, a structural plate and a nebulization plate. The structural plate is installed on a side of the driving element, and the structural plate is substantially in the shape of a circular disk and has a plurality of through holes, and at least one rib formed between the through holes to form a water guiding passage. The nebulization plate is clamped between the driving element and the structural plate and made of a macromolecular polymer to overcome the problems of the metal nebulization plate becoming fatigue, embrittled and corroded easily. The structural plate is combined with the nebulization plate and the driving element by an adhesive to overcome the insufficient rigidity of the nebulization plate which is made of the macromolecular polymer, so as to overcome the problem of the vibration energy failing to achieve the expected nebulization efficiency.
In view of the nebulization plate with a single nebulization hole unable to improve nebulization efficiency, the inventor of the present invention improved the design of the nebulization holes by providing a nebulization plate with stepped nebulization holes to improve the nebulization effect significantly.